ngompol
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: haru-chan and bronze saints mischief bwahahahaha...... ada kakakku tuh....


haru-chan miscief hehehehe....... met baca, goldiesnya ngompol nih... termasuk saori......

**disclaimer: masami kurumada, i protect masami kurumada dari orang yg menganggap dirinya masami kurumada!**

**author: makiharu sisterhood**

* * *

**NGOMPOL**

**Pagi hari yg cerah, menjadi ribut di rumah haru-chan.....**

haru-chan: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

gadih: "duh... berisiknya!!!!!! ga bisa tidur, ga bisa dengerin lagu the beatles...... da apa sih haru begitu????"

haru-chan: "AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!! TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!!!!!!!"

gadih: "ADA APA SIH LOOOEEE!!??????? BERISIK BANGET SIH?!!!!!!!!! GUE LAGI TIDUR LELAP UNTUK BERMIMPI BERSAMA ALDY, MALAH LOE TRIAK2!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "kakak!!!!!! ga tau aku 'triak-triak' karena kenapa?"

gadih: "kenapa?"

haru-chan: "karena....... 'aku mengompol' (suara shinchan)"

gadih: "ngompol? biasanya kamu mengompol, tapi kok kamu teriak2?"

haru-chan: "aku malu........ aku mau ke sanctuary, ntar aku dikatain ngompol....."

gadih: "gila loe? loe kalo ke sanctuary mandi duluuu!!!!!! masa ke sanctuary belom mandi?!"

haru-chan: "oh iya aku lupa!!!! terimak kasih untuk sarannya ya kak...."

gadih: "huh... pikunnya......"

**Saat haru-chan udah mandi, dia harus menjemur selimutnya dan menyuci spreinya dan dia....**

haru-chan: "AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAM 7!!!!!! AKU KETINGGALAN PELAJARAAAAAN!!!!!!!!! AKU KESEKOLAH DULU YA KAK!!!!!"

gadih: "Iya!!!!!!"

_Hint: haru-chan udah bangun dari jam 04.00 (tapi kalo aku aslinya bangun jam 6, hehehehe.....)_

**Sanctuary yunani menunggu haru-chan.....**

seiya: "haru-chan belum datang dari lubang ajaib ini ya?"

shiryu: "iya, dia biasanya datang jam 4 sore...."

hyoga: "kau bisa menelponnya kan???"

seiya: "oh iya gue lupa!!!!! gue telpon dia ah..."

**telepon antara seiya dan haru-chan....**

haru-chan: "halo....."

seiya: "kamu di sekolah ya???"

haru-chan: "iya."

seiya: "hei! jangan bawa hp!!!!!"

haru-chan: "apaan sih? gue ini iseng2 bawa hp. ketua kelas gue, iqbal aja pernah bawa hp, apalagi temen laki2 gue tondi ama aufa, dia pernah juga bawa hp tau!"

seiya: "ohh... gitu. ya sudah, ngapain?"

haru-chan: "gue lagi les, bentar lagi pulang kok...."

seiya: "les??? bukannya loe pernah berhasil kabur les? (udah evil tuh haru-chan. hueheahahahahaha.. gue memang _the devils incarnation _gitu lo... bo'ong deh...)"

haru-chan: "dah tertangkap ama pa saidin. ketahuan, trus gue di tangkap pake jala. (gue kayak ikan aja... -_-') trus gue di ikat supaya kaga kabur. trus gue kebelet pipis. kaga bisa ke toilet donk...."

seiya: "ehk? jadi yg megang telepon itu sapa???"

haru-chan: "umm.... gue..."

seiya: "EDAN!!! LOE LAGI DI IKET, MALAH LOE YG MEGANG HPNYA! JANGAN2 TANGAL LOE ADA 3 KALII!!!"

haru-chan: "bo'ong..... yg megang itu si..... toni...."

seiya: "ohhh..... nipu ya? btw, pengen ngobrol ama gurumu nih....."

haru-chan: "baiklah.... pa saidin.."

pa saidin: "halo..."

seiya: "permisi pak..... haru-chan itu terkena penyakit demam cinta....."

pa saidin: "demam cinta? cinta ama siape?"

seiya: "dia demam cinta ama shura..."

shura: "HOEEEEK!! najes gue pacaran ama anak kecill..!!!!! (oh.. shur.. teganya.... dirimu padaku... T_T)

toni: "bukannya dia suka ama satria? ko jadi ke shura?"

iqbal: "huu... jangan2 saint seiya payah lagi tuh..."

faris: "bapak, itu siapa yg nelpon?"

pa saidin: "Yg nelpon itu seiya...... katanya haru demam cinta. dia harus ijin les."

iqbal, jessica, faris, toni, tondi, aufa, ami: "EKKHH?!?!!!!!! ASLII??!!!!!"

haru-chan: "makasih bapa....... aku pulang dulu y...."

pa saidin: "JANGAN MIKIRIN SHURA TRUS YA!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "iya...."

**haru-chan sudah pulang sekolah, dan dia ke kamarnya, dia loncat ke lubang besar. dan dia sampai ke sancturay.....**

haru-chan: "maaf telat."

seiya: "gpp kok. btw, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

shiryu: "iya nih. kayak tomat"

haru-chan: "tadi sebenarnya....."

hyoga: "apa???? kasih tau!!!!"

haru-chan: "sebenarnya... aku mengompol....."

seiya, hyoga, shiryu: "WHAT??!!!!!!! KELAS 5 UDAH NGOMPOL?!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "iya....."

shun: "kita dah tau kok dari gold saints..."

haru-chan: "ehk?!!! bisa tau?!"

shun: "iya....."

ikki: "dia pengen mengejekmu....."

haru-chan: "kenapa bisa begitu??!!!!!! huhuhuhu......"

shiryu: "udah... cup.. cup..... sebenarnya gold saints pernah ngompol..."

haru-chan: "sungguh?"

ikki: "dia sih taunya cuma deathmask aja yg ngompol....."

deathmask: "what??!!!! gw ngompol?!"

shun: "aku tau siapa yg ngejek haru mengompol!"

seiya: "siapa?"

shun: "dia yg ngejek haru ngompol itu shura, deathmask, aiolia, milo, camus, aphrodite, saga, kanon, saori athena ama aldebaran....."

seiya: "dasaaaaaaarr!!!!!!!! saga beraninya ngejek anak kecil! kita bales dendam aja yoooo!!!!!"

hyoga: "ayo kita semangatkan!!!!!"

seiya shiryu hyoga shun ikki haru-chan: "THE BRONZE SAINTS MISCHIEF!!!!!!!! OKKK~~~!!!!!!!!!!"

shun: "punya ide untuk membuat dia ngompol?"

ikki: "gini aja! gimana kalo bilangin dia jangan kencing dulu sebelum tidur!"

seiya: "itu sih... dia pernah..... tapi ga ngompol.... gini aja! gimana kalo suruh dia minum coca cola sebanyak2 nya sebelum tidur?"

haru-chan: "iya bener tuh!!!!!! ide yg bagus seiya! otakmu encerr!!!!!!"

seiya: "hehe..... seiya donk!!!!"

haru-chan: "ok ayo kita beli coca colanya! btw, ini udah jam 18.30 nih. aku pulang dulu y, kakakku nungguin nih untuk aku makan malam. dan setelah itu aku ambil coca colanya."

seiya: "ok. ntar jam 20.00 dateng ke sini lagi ya!!!!!"

haru-chan: "ok. dan aku jam 21.35 pengen nonton saint seiya......"

bronze saints: "SAINT SEIYA?! ASIIIKK MASUK TV NTAAAARR!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "sayonara seiya!!!!!!!"

**saat di bekasi....**

gadih: "haru.... kenapa kamu udah sampe jam segini?"

haru-chan: "kakak lupa ya?? aku habis main ke sanctuary bareng seiya...."

gadih: "huhh..... ya sudah...... kalo gitu, makan dulu. aku dah siapin ikan sarden tuh...."

haru-chan: "asiiiikkk!!!!!!! ngomong2 mama mana????"

gadih: "mama ama papa ke amerika...... dia sedang ada urusan....."

haru-chan: "gitu ya kak? ya sudah aku makan dulu y!!!!!"

gadih: "ok...."

rekha: "kak gadih...... temenin aku tidur donk...."

gadih: "baiklah..... ntar kubacain komik deathnote ya!!!!"

haru-chan: "huuh.. kayak anak kecil aja.. mau dibacain cerita sebelum tidur..."

**jam 20.35.....**

seiya: "haru mana ya???"

haru-chan: "maaf telat, tadi aku lagi ketahuan ama kakakku. kebetulan kakakku lagi tidur. dan aku berhasil mengambil sodanya"

hyoga: "tak apa. aku menyesal kalo kamu telat haha.... yok beritahu gold saints nakal itu yoookk!!!!!!"

all: "yooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Seiya haru-chan.....**

seiya: "gini lo, kalo kalian minum soda sebelum tidur, ntar kalian akan merasa lebih baik pagi nanti..."

haru-chan: "iya! ntar rasanya segar bugar loo...."

saga: "kamu yakin?"

seiya: "iyaaaa!!!!! aku yakin!"

saori: "hm..... ya sudah, sini sodanya ntar gue mau minuuum!!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "oklah kalo begitu [mampoes lo ntar lo bakal ngompol!]"

kanon: "kakak aku juga mau....."

saga: "boleh kanon....."

**Shiryu hyoga.....**

hyoga: "master camus, nona athena bilang, kalo kita harus minum soda sebelum tidur...."

camus: "nona athena? kamu yakin hyoga, ntar ga ngompol kan?"

hyoga: "bener!!!!!!! kata athena begitu...."

camus: "ya sudah... semoga kamu juga minum ya...."

hyoga: "iya...."

shiryu: "deathmask, shura, aiolia, aldebaran, minum soda sebelum tidur deh......"

deathmask: "terima kasih. kalo lo mengusilin gue, gue pegal kepalamuuu!!!!!!!"

shiryu: "iya!!!! shura gimana?"

shura: "baiklah....."

aldebaran: "waaaahh!!!!!!!! kalo minuman ini bakal gue sikaaaaaaattt!!!!!!!!"

aiolia: "i love cola!"

shiryu: "hehe.... (mom puss cow! supaya kalian ngompol!)"

**ikki shun....**

shun: "niisan bener dite! kita harus minum coca cola sebelum tidur!!!!"

ikki: "iya! supaya cantik!!!!!"

aphrodite: "ok..... gue minum.... tapi kalian janji, jangan bo'ongin gue. kalo kalian bo'ongin gue, gue lempar mawar ini pake bloody rose!"

ikki shun: "janji....."

aphrodite: "ok....."

**setelah itu....**

seiya: "asik! ntar mereka ngompol, trus.... mampoesss!!!!!!!"

shiryu: "begini haru, kalo kamu bangun jam 05.55 kita akan menghitung detik2 waktu. kayak tahun baruan gitu lo... kalo kita sudah sampai jam 06.00, semua korban sudah AAAAAAA!!!! begitu lo...."

haru-chan: "kedengerannya menyenangkan!"

shun ikki: "aphrodite ntar mau cantik, tapi dapetnya cuma ngompol... haha...."

hyoga: "master akan marah....."

haru-chan: "tenang... biar aku saja. ntar aku bakal di bekukan olehnya."

shiryu: "kamu yakin?!"

haru-chan: "iya....."

shun: "ntar aku panggil kakakmu ya! supaya kakakmu tau kalo kamu dibekuin!"

haru-chan: "terserah.... panggil haruko gpp...."

ikki: "SIPP!!!!"

**haru-chan dateng ke kamarnya lagi, dan tidur. kebetulan hari esok adalah hari minggu. saat jam 05.55, haru ke yunani.....**

haru-chan: "apakah aku telat?"

shiryu: "tidak. hoaheeeemmm...."

haru-chan: "kalian begadang ya???"

all: "ga....."

hyoga: "Ok, sekarang hitung waktunya!!!!

haru-chan, seiya, shiryu, hyoga, shun, ikki: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4, 3, 2, 1......"

haru-chan: "ARE YOU READY TOO ROCK SREAAAAMM??!!!!!!!"

shura, deathmask, aiolia, milo, camus, aphrodite, saga, kanon, saori, aldebaran: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan, seiya, shiryu, hyoga, shun, ikki: "hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! tosss!!!!"

POK!

**kuil2....**

deathmask: "tidaaaakk!!!!!! aku mengompol!!!!!!!!!! aku udah 23 tahuuun!!!!!!!!"

shura: "kenapa harus begini!??? aku mengompoll!!!!!!"

saga kanon: "WAAAAAAA!!!!! NGOMPOL!!!!!! ITU MENYERAMKAN!!!!!!!"

milo: "tidaaaakk!!!!! aku udah 20 tahun!!!!! aku mengompol!!!!!"

camus: "WTF!!!!!!! ke..kenapa... celanaku basah..... dan kasurku..... lembab?! bau pesing lagi!"

aiolia: "kakaaaaaaaakkkk!!!!!!!!! aku mengompoool!!!!!!!! huaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!"

aiolos: "aiolia! diam! aku lagi bermimpi menjadi raja!!!!!"

aphrodite: "aaa!!!!! aku ingin jadi cantik..... tapi kok..... dapetnya ngompol sih?!"

saori: "waaaaaa!!!!! sial sial siaaaaaalll!!!!!!!!!!! bego gueeee!!!!!! kenapa gue harus mengompoool!!!!!!! tatsumi jangan beri tau siapa pun kalo gue ngompoooll! siaaaaaaallll!!!!!!!! (suaranya kayak chipmunk! *persembahan untuk antisaori...*)"

aldebaran: "AAAAAAA!!!!!!! NGOMPOOOLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

saori: "siapa yg melakui ini??!!!!!!"

shura, deathmask, aiolia, milo, camus, aphrodite, saga, kanon, saori, aldebaran: "bronze saints!!!!"

seiya: "bukan akuu!!!!!"

hyoga shiryu shun ikki: "iya!!!! bukan kami!"

saori: "kamu sudah setia padaku! tapi kenapa kalian berbohong?!"

camus: "hyoga, kamu jangan bohong! padahal kalian yg membuat masalah ini!"

shura: "kamu juga shiryu!"

aphrodite: "SIALL!!!!!!!!! KALIAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!! GUE MAU CANTIK DAPETNYA NGOMPPOOOOLLLL!!!!!!!! GUE KUTUK KAU PERRY SI PLATYPUSSS!!!!!!! (kayak dofensmith di 'phineas and ferb' deh....)"

ikki: "yg melakukan ini haru-chan!!!!!!!"

aldebaran: "haru-chan tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini!"

haru-chan: "emang benar!"

all: "ekh?"

haru-chan: "iya, kalian memang jahat! kenapa sih aku malah dikatain ngompol! dasar looo!!!!!!!!"

all: "begini haru... anu..... saya hanya....."

haru-chan: "mang napa sih???? aku mulu yg di ejek ngompolll?????"

saga: "gomen haru-chan!!!!!!!!!! kita kan biasanya agak iseng!!!!!!"

kanon: "iya! betul betul betull!!!!!!!"

shura deathmask: "kita bisa melakukan apa saja bolehh!!!!!!"

saori: "iya!"

haru-chan: "hmmm..... ok! gold saints ga dihukum! tapi saori-san aja!!!!!!!!"

gold saints korban: "yaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!"

saori: "lo kok gue???"

haru-chan: "iya! kamu adalah cewe yg gue benci! dan kamu harus cuci sprei semua gold saints!! jangan suruh tatsumiii!!!!!!!!!"

saori: "ya ya ya............"

seiya: "hahahahaha!!!!! thx ya haru!"

haru-chan: "sama2......"

gadih: "jadi ini tempatmu? ihh... keren..... ada seiya nya lagii!!! (aslinya, aku g punya lubang besar) saori kemana?"

haru-chan: "nyuci spreinya gold saints...."

gadih: "YAAAA AMMMPUUUNN!!!!!!!! ASTAROJIIMMM!!!!!!!! GOLD SAINTS UDAH KAYAK KAMUU???"

haru-chan: "kayaknya sih... begitu..... saori juga ngompol..... :P"

gadih: "haruuuuuuuu!!!!!!! SEKARANG CUCI SPREIMUUUU!!!!!! POKOKNYA KAKAK GA MAU TAUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "iya iya iya......."

gadih: "hehe..... biasa anak anak dah ngompol......"

seiya: "udah tau!!!!!"

~owari!!!!!~

* * *

saori ngompol persembahan untuk antisaori...


End file.
